


Could you begin our strange love

by emidegrey



Series: Eyes Locked, Hands Locked [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monsta X is Monsta X, Pre-Relationship, Wonho is a soloist here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: The man was an angel.Hyunwoo was sure of it.Or Hyunwoo develops a crush on soloist Lee Hoseok during an award show.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: Eyes Locked, Hands Locked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606108
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Could you begin our strange love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://twitter.com/IO_hoho/status/1199154956659392512?s=20) uwu

The man was an angel. 

Hyunwoo was sure of it. 

As the confetti continues to rain down on them on the stage, it halos the man standing on the other side of the platform - his lavender hair shining under the bright lights and framing a beautiful face, eyes filled with adoration as he scanned the crowd and waved.

Hyunwoo was mesmerized.

He watched as the man kept walking for a bit before stopping, making hearts with his arms and waving at a group of fans, his smile big and bright.

He was beautiful. Ethereal. 

Hyunwoo wondered who the angel was. He didn’t seem to have anyone with him so it was likely that the other was a soloist. He wasn't familiar with the man, but then he hasn’t been paying too much attention to those entering the industry recently since they have been busy. 

“Hyung!” His eyes snapped from the angel to Jooheon who was waving at him to come to where they were. Their fans were gathered in one place, cheering loudly at them and waving their lightsticks and banners. He smiled and walked towards the maknae’s direction, but when he turned his head to catch one last glimpse of the angel, the other wasn’t there anymore.

Hyunwoo wasn’t able to see him anywhere else after that. 

* * *

“Who’s that?” Hyunwoo asked from behind the couch, surprising Minhyuk to the point he screeched, his popcorn splattering across the couch and the floor. 

The blond paused the show he was watching and turned to look at Hyunwoo who just returned from his time at the gym. He was still slightly sweating and was about to take a shower when he noticed a familiar face on the TV screen.

It was that angel from the award show a month back. 

Although he didn't want to admit it, he might have developed a small crush on the other - the guy hasn’t been out of his mind since then.

Hyunwoo was able to burn the man’s image into his brain that he occasionally pops in his mind. He wouldn’t mistake the guy for anyone else, but he still didn't know who the angel was.

“You mean this guy?” Minhyuk pointed at the image of the angel sitting on a bench and seemingly engrossed with the music he was listening to. Hyunwoo nodded and waited for the answer as Minhyuk’s eyes flashed with excitement. The blond was on his knees excitedly talking about the angel who he was told to be named Lee Hoseok, stage name Wonho, a rookie soloist and actor. 

Minhyuk kept raving on about how Hoseok’s music was amazing and how he was given lots of roles despite being a rookie actor. He even went as far as showing Hyunwoo some of his favorite pictures of Hoseok from his shows and his performances.

“He’s really cool! I wish I talked to him during last month’s award show, but he was sitting so far away from us.” Minhyuk whines as he scrolls through his phone, meanwhile, Hyunwoo silently celebrated for finally knowing the man's name. 

“Why are you asking though?” Minhyuk asked so suddenly Hyunwoo almost didn’t register the question.

He must’ve given something away because when he snaps back to reality Minhyuk is giving him a curious look, a smirk forming on the side of his lips.

“It’s not what you’re thinking.” He says defensively, but he knew he fucked up the moment he said so because it just cemented whatever assumptions Minhyuk had.

“He’s your type. I’m sure you saw him during the awards show even though you weren’t around almost half the time.” The other pressed and Hyunwoo groans as Minhyuk grabbed his wrist to stop him from running. “You have a crush.”

He will not have this discussion with Minhyuk.

He hurriedly pulled his wrist away from the other’s hold and quickly escaped to the bathroom, Minhyuk cheering from his spot on the sofa.

* * *

Hyunwoo doesn’t know if the universe was working on his favor or if it was toying with him. 

He was currently with Jooheon and Changkyun at a fashion show of a brand their group is partnered with. The two maknaes sat side by side while he was sandwiched between their manager and another artist he only exchanged pleasantries with. 

He could say he's lucky because if he sat beside either of the maknaes they’d be asking questions as to why he kept glancing at the other side of the runway. 

He just can’t help it - Hoseok was sitting almost directly across him.

His hair was a light blond now, different from the silverish purple he first saw him with, and the black hair he had on the drama Minhyuk was watching. Nevertheless, he still looks ethereal. He looked so soft with the green and blue sweater he was sporting and, are those freckles on his cheeks? Hyunwoo feels like he’d be losing his mind soon. Hoseok looked like someone he’d like to keep in his pocket for safekeeping.

Hyunwoo wouldn’t deny doing some research on Hoseok after his brief encounter with Minhyuk in the living room. Hoseok was considered to be a power rookie, especially with how quickly he cemented his position in the industry despite just starting a year and a half ago. The music he comes out with and the roles he played in dramas both receive high praises and there were always positive comments about him from fellow co-stars or co-workers. Even the staff seems to speak highly of him. Hyunwoo honestly believes Hoseok was an angel on earth. 

Minhyuk would occasionally talk to Hyunwoo about Hoseok, especially when he decides to watch Hoseok's drama with him. He never tried to pry if whether or not Hyunwoo did have a crush on Hoseok, and would just give Hyunwoo a knowing smirk every once in a while. 

Hyunwoo wonders if he should approach Hoseok this time. Feelings aside, Hoseok seemed like a great person and a good dancer (based on the practice and performance videos Hyunwoo watched), and it wouldn’t be too bad to make friends with people in the industry. 

The show was coming to a close, but before Hyunwoo can make up his mind, Hoseok’s manager, came to get him and they left in a hurry. Hyunwoo was slightly concerned with the way Hoseok’s eyebrows furrowed and the slight frown he had on his face when he stood from his seat. 

Hyunwoo could only watch. It’s not like he could meddle in the other’s affairs.

It was a shame though. 

Another missed opportunity.

* * *

Hyunwoo felt his mouth go dry the moment his eyes landed on Hoseok who he was about to pass by at the Inkigayo studio. He probably just finished from his rehearsal.

Hoseok looked good. Great. Amazing.

He couldn't find a proper word to describe how good Hoseok looked right now. The black turtleneck he wore was accentuated by the chain necklace resting elegantly on his clavicle. His hair was bleached white with blue tips and was pushed back putting his face in full view, his eye make-up makes him look more ethereal.

Hyunwoo didn’t mean to stare but Hoseok’s contact lenses were eye-catching and they locked eyes for a moment as Hoseok and his members walk closer to each other. 

Hoseok flushes as his team pass him by, giving bows and muttering his greetings under his breath, Hyunwoo’s members doing the same. He was at the end of the line and was the last one Hoseok bowed to - their eyes catching as Hyunwoo tried to get a better look at him.

“Shownu-sunbaenim.” Hoseok mutters quietly, a small shy smile on his lips as he ducked his head and went on his way. Hyunwoo tried to give him a small smile as well, head turned enough to notice just how milky and glass-like Hoseok’s skin was up close. He also noticed how Hoseok’s pants weren't leaving much to the imagination. 

His throat felt even dryer now.

“Hyung!” Minhyuk calls for him and he snapped his attention back to the front where the other was grinning at him, most of the members already walking ahead. The grin turned into a knowing smirk, and Hyunwoo could only shake his head and walk faster. 

He was not going to admit to Minhyuk that he was just checking out Hoseok’s ass.

* * *

Hyunwoo’s thanking his lucky stars he got to go on an actual schedule with Hoseok and finally meet him formally.

It has been a few months since the fateful corridor meeting at Inkigayo for both their comebacks. Despite being on the same show, Hyunwoo never got to talk to him during the ending stage because the group was being rushed inside a van for a fan signing event. He didn’t even get to see Hoseok through the crowd of other idols. 

He wasn’t able to see Hoseok in the following music shows as well, and it was only after the first week of promotions did he find out that the day he saw Hoseok was his goodbye stage before he started working on an upcoming drama. He hardly had time to check on the news about Hoseok when they started their US promotions, and Minhyuk was either too preoccupied or tired to pester him about his stupid crush.

Hyunwoo was asked to guest on a radio show with Hoseok since both are currently promoting, Hoseok his new drama and Hyunwoo a new digital single.

He took several breaths as he readied himself to exit the van, preparing himself from the constant click of the cameras, both from fans and paparazzi alike. Hoseok was already a rising artist and Monsta X’s success in both the global and local scale also brought even more attention to both of them. The moment he took a step outside the car, the constant sound of cameras clicks filled the area. He caught sight of Hoseok also exiting his van, his manager and probably a bodyguard walking just behind him. 

Hyunwoo feels like he’s a teenager again with the way his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. 

Hoseok was just wearing a white shirt, black jacket, and skinny jeans but Hyunwoo feels like he’s staring at a model walking down Fashion Week. Hoseok’s skin practically glowed under the sunlight and the way his collar bones stood from under the collar of his white shirt only brought a sense of fragile beauty.

Hoseok just looked stunning.

Hyunwoo could hardly take his eyes off the other as he walked, but he let Hoseok enter the premises first before following close behind. 

They were then led to their respective waiting rooms to get retouches since the interview would be broadcast online, and the studio had a huge mirror that allows the fans to watch them live. 

It wasn't long before Hyunwoo was called out of his room so he could be lead to the studio. Hoseok greeting him shyly when they saw each other in the corridor when he exited his own waiting room. They fall in comfortable silence as they were led to the studio, the DJ a well-loved veteran idol Hyunwoo was able to work with before in a reality show. 

They remained behind the scenes as the staff continued to prepare, the DJ still nowhere to be found. 

Hyunwoo noticed Hoseok acting a bit antsy, shifting from foot to foot and playing with the hem of his jacket. When he turned to look at the other, the smaller male immediately froze the moment he realized Hyunwoo was looking at him.

Hoseok was paler than usual, eyes shying away from Hyunwoo's with his hands clasped tightly in front of him as he tried to stay still. 

Hyunwoo knew what nervousness looked like, and Hoseok's was tangible enough he can cut it with a knife. 

It can't be helped. Even though Hoseok was a super rookie, he's still relatively new and as far as he could remember, the other hasn't been on a lot of radio interviews, especially not this one.

"Are you okay, Hoseok-ssi?"

Hoseok nods, his hair bouncing slightly as he finally looked up at him. "Yes, just a little nervous, sunbae." 

Hyunwoo hums and gave him a small smile. "You'll do fine. I worked with him before and he's fun. I'll be there too, so just relax and have fun."

The younger male nodded as he accepted the advice, smiling shyly at him as he thanked Hyunwoo. Taking several deep breaths to steady himself, shoulders relaxing just a bit as he did so.

Hyunwoo couldn't help but just watch in awe at how pretty he is.

* * *

"Shownu-sunbae."

Hyunwoo was surprised from where he was lounging on a sofa in his waiting room, his manager stepping out for a bit to coordinate with their ride back to the dorm.

Hoseok peeked through a small opening of his door, cheeks slightly flushed. 

"Hoseok-ah?" He stood to open the door wider, even stepped aside to allow the other inside but Hoseok only stood still. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no." Hoseok waved his hands in front of him in denial before putting it down, his grip on his phone tightening. "I just wanted to thank you for earlier." 

Hyunwoo tried to think back on the interview they did and if he did anything significant for Hoseok. The interview actually went well with all participants engaging in friendly and enjoyable discussions despite Hoseok's shy answers. 

"It's all on you. You did well, Hoseok-ssi." Hyunwoo says instead because really, the fresh vibe of the interview was all because of Hoseok's rookie vibe and witty answers.

Hoseok's face colored again before he hesitantly handed his phone to Hyunwoo, eyes unable to keep in contact with the older male's. "If it's okay, I'd like to get sunbae's number to be friends? Monsta X has been one of my role models ever since, and I really look up to you, sunbae!”

Hyunwoo was surprised at what Hoseok said, feeling his face color as well at how absolutely adorable the other was being. Hoseok's blush reached up to his ears, Hyunwoo was sure his was just as red.

"Yeah, sure." He says, trying to stay calm and not let the other know how he's practically on Cloud 9 right now. He takes the phone and easily adds his contact details before giving it back. Their fingers brushed slightly as Hoseok takes the phone and Hoseok grips it close to his chest, a huge smile on his face. 

A look of unfiltered happiness. 

Hyunwoo thinks he likes that look a lot on Hoseok's face.

"Thank you, sunbae!” Hoseok says as he checks the phone, smiling at the contact screen. He seemed to be in awe at just that.

Hyunwoo chuckles and shakes his head, Hoseok really was too adorable for this world.

Their small bubble popped the moment Hoseok's manager, Hongsik, came to get him. He greeted Hyunwoo with a smile before thanking him for looking after Hoseok during the interview. He also apologized about having to leave already.

Hoseok started pouting at the mention of having to leave, but just one look at Hyunwoo and he was flustered again, leaving Hyunwoo feeling confused. With a shrug, he waved at Hoseok and pointed to his phone.

"Make sure to send me a message, Hoseok-ah." 

The younger male perked at that, nodding as if it was a promise.

"Ah, by the way, Hoseok-ah," He called back, the other male stopping in his tracks to turn to him. "Just call me hyung." He adds as an afterthought and the moment those words left his lips Hoseok's pale skin burned red, and he was left awestruck at how painfully beautiful Hoseok looked right now.

Hoseok nodded again, waving with his phone in hand before running after Hongsik.

Hyunwoo couldn't help but look forward to the other's text.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a two-part fic uwu. I just need to proofread the second one and will be posting it soon!! This fic was a lot of fun to write and was actually an unexpected project so I hope you guys enjoy!! Anyway, if you wanna chat or just scream at me find me on twitter [@emidegrey](https://twitter.com/emidegrey) or on [cc](https://t.co/qykJAWH54k)! You can also check my art account [here](https://twitter.com/emidegrey_art/status/1150965148250595329?s=20).


End file.
